


Adored By Him

by Shh_I_Am_A_Meme



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Original Character(s), Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_Am_A_Meme/pseuds/Shh_I_Am_A_Meme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is in love with Jack, Jack is in love with Iris. A Songfic based on Adored By Him by Doddleoddle (Dodie Clark)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adored By Him

**Author's Note:**

> I have been through some unrequited love and sometimes feelings come back so I usually channel it through writing and then Adored By You came on and I had to write this so enjoy this oneshot!

_Pretty girl with the butterscotch hair_

_Your eyes and the sunshine smile you wear_

_I can see how_ you _make his soul glow_

Mark’s phone buzzes and sees that Jack has posted on Instagram. He smiles, expecting a goofy picture. But it’s a picture of him and his girlfriend, Iris. She has her head resting on Jack’s shoulder, and Mark can tell their fingers are interlocked, even though both of their arms around out of view. Jack’s smiling from ear to ear, and Iris is the same. They look so _happy_ together, and Mark can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. That should be _him,_ but Mark knows that won’t ever happen.

 

_Pretty girl with the adventurous mind_

_you envision so much you make me look blind_

_You spark his life in ways I'll never know_

 

The first time Mark meets Iris is at a gaming convention he and Jack are both attending. Iris came along with Jack, as she is also a big gaming nerd. When all of the YouTubers decide they will all go out for dinner after the convention day, he can see that Jack is so in love with Iris. He hangs on to her every word, giving her loving looks and smiling at her from time to time. Mark gets another pang of jealousy, he leaves as soon as he can, feigning tiredness from the day’s events. When he gets to his hotel room, he puts his head in his hands and breaks down.

 

_I won't hate you_

_but oh it stings_

_how does it feel_

_to be adored by him_

But as much as Mark wants to hate Iris with every fibre of his being, he can’t. She’s so _lovely,_ getting excitable over the simplest of things, she’s so kind to everybody she meets, her laugh and smile are infectious and she talks about the things she loves with so much _passion_ that everyone can’t help but listen. But to Mark, she’s nothing compared to Jack. With his bright blue eyes, energetic nature that makes everyone feel great when in his company, the way he gets so enthusiastic about good games and his way to make everyone enthralled by him. But Mark knows that Jack only thinks of him as a good friend, nothing else.

 

_Pretty girl, there's no need to fret_

_Cause it's midnight, he's drunk and you're the one in his head_

_You don't even have to try at all._

 

He remembers the time that Jack was in America without Iris, she went back home to visit family. They both decided to go out, but Jack got way too drunk. He babbled on about Iris, telling Mark that he’ll marry her someday. Mark feels his heart break, but saying nothing, continuing to let Jack talk about Iris the way he thinks about Jack. With every word Jack says, he feels his heart sink even more.

 

_Pretty girl oh he looks at you_

_as if life is perfect and the world is new_

_In those moments, I just feel so small._

 

It goes from bad to worse when Iris and Jack start to make videos together. When Iris talks, he can see Jack give her the same looks that he gave her during the after convention dinner, the nicknames that are filled with so much happiness. The looks of love, admiration and care. Mark clicks off the video quickly and feels himself getting teary-eyed. He lets himself cry, convinced that he’ll get over Jack one day.

 

_I won't hate you_

_but oh it stings_

_how does it feel_

_to be adored by him_

 

With every passing month, Mark feels the hope being drained from him. It’s reflected in his videos too, many people notice the lack of energy he usually possesses and comment on it. He reassures them that he’s fine, he just has a lot of things on his plate and that video will be back to normal soon. Jack also quizzes him on it, but Mark blames it on not getting enough sleep. It’s true, in a way. The thought of Jack keeps him up all night, and Mark finds himself going to clubs and sleeping with a lot of people, trying to replace the thought of Jack with someone else’s touch. He mumbles Jack’s name when he climaxes, usually earning himself a strange look from the other person.

 

_How stupid to think_

_that I could compare_

_to the pretty girl_

_with the butterscotch hair_

 

Jack and Iris get married on their four-year anniversary. Mark remembers when Jack proposed to her, the sinking feeling in his heart when they kiss. He manages to hide his heartbreak by faking a smile and congratulating the happy couple. He flew to Ireland a couple of days before the wedding, but avoids telling Jack, Mark knows that he’s so excited for the wedding, he’s marrying the girl of his _dreams._ Mark doesn’t want to hear Jack talk about Iris, scared he might break down in front of him.

 

He gets out of his trance when he hears the minister say, “Do you, Seàn William McLoughlin, take Iris Tara Wayford to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Jack swallows, before smiling and whispering, “I do.” The minister repeats it, and Tara also whispers, “I do.” Mark can see her eyes well up with tears, and the minister adds, “If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace.” There is a brief silence, and Mark can feel Jack slip from his fingers. When he looks up, he sees them kissing. He holds in his sobs. Jack’s gone, he’ll never have a chance now.

_But oh it stings_

_how does it feel_

_to be adored by him_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Have a great day!


End file.
